onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tenguyama Hitetsu
|residence = Amigasa Village, Kuri, Wano Country |occupation = Swordsmith |jva = }}Tenguyama Hitetsu is a swordsmith and beautiful girl kokeshi doll collector who lives with Tama in the ruins of Amigasa Village in the Kuri region of Wano Country. He is the descendant of the legendary swordsmith Kotetsu. Appearance Hitetsu is a large man who in many ways resembles the real-world legendary tengu, as he wears a dark tengu mask over his face and has an extremely long nose that appears to grow and shrink constantly. He also has a pair of large wings on his back. He wears a dark jacket with light poofs along its inner edges over a light kimono. He also wears dark puffy trousers and extremely tall geta sandals on his feet. Personality Hitetsu is a very energetic man whose actions and attitudes are mainly influenced by his care for Tama. He becomes extremely angry when Tama's well-being is put at risk, and is quick to resort to violence against those who he thinks are threatening or taking advantage of her. He is mainly civil otherwise, though he speaks with a serious attitude. Abilities and Powers As a swordsmith, Hitetsu is capable of forging swords, and comes from a line of sword crafters. Swordsmanship Hitetsu wields a world-renowned katana. His overall skills with it are unknown, but he was able to send Luffy crashing out of his home with great force without injuring him with the blade. He also owns the cursed sword Nidai Kitetsu, though he does not use it. The sword is currently in Monkey D. Luffy's possession. History Past Four years ago, Amigasa Village suffered from a great famine. When its citizens were on the verge of death, a group of pirates led by Portgas D. Ace washed up on the island, and the citizens were saved by stealing their food though Ace allowed them to take the food. Around a year ago, Beasts Pirates Headliner X Drake came and destroyed Amigasa Village. Hitetsu stayed in the ruins of the village in order to wait for someone, and a young girl named Tama stayed with him to wait for Ace. Hitetsu became Tama's master and put her to work weaving kasas. On Tama's eighth birthday, Hitetsu sent her to the market to buy some rice to eat. Wano Country Arc Hitetsu came into his house to find Monkey D. Luffy with Tama. He saw that Luffy had eaten the rice that Tama bought and so attacked him for taking the food that Tama rarely got to have. However, Tama told him that she had given Luffy the rice out of gratitude for him saving her life, but she then fell ill due to drinking contaminated river water. Hitetsu told Luffy that Tama was waiting for Ace, only for Luffy to reveal that Ace died. Hitetsu berated Luffy for saying it so directly and told him about Ace's visit as well as the destruction of the village. Luffy then offered to take Tama to the town to see a doctor, and Hitetsu told him to look for his allies. Luffy took the sword Nidai Kitetsu with him, and Hitetsu tried to stop him due to fearing its curse, but was unsuccessful as Luffy and Tama headed off. After an injured Tama was returned to Amigasa Village, Hitetsu thanked Chopper and some of the minks for treating Tama. Sometime later after Tama, Kiku, Momonosuke, and Chopper left the village to go for a walk to Kuri Beach, Hitetsu spoke to them through a Smart Den Den Mushi and learned that they were traveling to Udon with an amnesiac Big Mom. Hitetsu urged them to return to the village, but they hung up on him. References Site Navigation ca:Tenguyama Hitetsu it:Tenguyama Hitetsu fr:Tenguyama Hitetsu pl:Tenguyama Hitetsu ru:Тэнгуяма Хитэцу Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Amigasa Village Characters